bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ThemLips
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Sonído page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 18:48, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Edit Warring Alert :: Then do your work. ThemLips (talk) 21:20, January 13, 2016 (UTC)ThemLips :::We have been discussing it. That attitude will not make it go any faster. If you edit war again, you will only get yourself blocked, right or wrong. ::::I am respectful, so I won't go any further with the discussion in the Sonido talk page. However, I want to say that I don't like the fact that my obligations are being enforced and their unfulfillment punished, yet my rights aren't? I have the right to be listened and replied to (which ironically I have, but not the guy who started the topic, he posted in 2014), as well as having a nice, accurate, updated bleach wikia. Not only that, who's in charge of reminding you of your obligations as a moderator? If it's not us the normal users then I don't know who. So this so called attitude that you probably consider childish and pricky, is just probably the only means I have as a normal user to obligue you to respect my rights and push you into doing your part, in the same way that yours is sending warnings and blocking. Thanks. ThemLips (talk) 21:55, January 13, 2016 (UTC)ThemLips :::::You did not even wait ten minutes to get a response before making the change, people have lives so you might as well accept that. It is not your job to remind me to fulfill my duties, it is an Admins job to do that. You have the right to edit here in line with our policies, it is your responsibility to ensure you are obeying them, not mine. I can give you a friendly reminder but it is up to you to ensure you are up to date with them and act respectfully towards them and users here. Starting an argument over the matter will not get you far. ::::::Ten minutes? The topic has been there for over two years. I can't believe it is me, a total stranger, the one that has to remind you this, but you're moderating this wikia to ensure that it's potable for USERS, therefore you have to actually reply to us and attend our matters. If you don't have the time then it's your problem not the community's. You have to admit that the only reason I got a reply was because I broke the rules, and I find that a matter of preocupation. ThemLips (talk) 22:12, January 13, 2016 (UTC)ThemLips Ok I understand the topic was there a while sometimes things get missed, we are only human and make mistakes so I apologize for that. We were actually already discussing the issue in the Skype group (or the others were following your first query) before you changed the page so you would have gotten a reply this time, we were just looking for official sources because thats how we edit here. I personally did not get online until such time as I reverted your edit as you were violating rules in changing something without discussion. I was in the middle of typing a reply (whilst chatting to the guys, including Future, on Skype) when you began to Edit War and thats why you got the warning on the matter. I understand you feel frustrated but a healthier and more constructive (and less disruptive) thing to do would have been to wait for a response as we were already considering your argument as a valid one. When we found the official documents, I asked Future to weigh in so you did not feel like I was singling you out or picking on you or casting aside your opinion because you thought I did not like you. If you feel we aren't doing our jobs friendly reminders work better than rule breaking. Hope that helps you. But thank you for trying to improve our Wiki. ::Okay, I already took a big breath and I am sorry for getting all confrontational, I can be thorny with words and the topic at hand didn't justify for that. I can actually see that you guys are more active now, so thanks. I'm glad we could clear this out and come down to good terms with one another. 'Till next time! ThemLips (talk) 22:37, January 13, 2016 (UTC)ThemLips :::I'm sorry that I got prickly back, I'm very staunch in the rules because sometimes if you aren't some people take a mile when you give an inch. So sometimes it comes out as aggressive and I'm not an aggressive person. Its late (ish) where I am in the world and I get up for work at 4:30am so add that with a chronic illness that most users here know about (abdominal pain constantly), by 10pm I'm a little more soldier like and less teddy bear. I have to lie down when get home from work, I'm technically still lying down now, so that's why I wasn't here at the time. So I'm glad we could diffuse that and your point was appreciated, we have it as a trivia point on the page now so something was added.